In current practice, users interact with a number of user devices throughout the course of a day, including traditional desktop personal computing devices, tablet-type computing devices, smartphones, game consoles, set-top boxes, wearable computing devices, and so on. Each user device generally operates in a standalone processing environment, governed by a device-centric operating system. Each user device is entrusted to handle only those actions that are specifically directed to it.